


Sweet Gesture

by BloomingSkyes264



Category: Whiplash (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Spanx bandages Redmond up despite it being pointless, knowing Red's just gonna get hurt again right afterwards. He's not complaining, though.
Relationships: Spanx/Redmond (Whiplash Video Game)
Kudos: 2





	Sweet Gesture

"You don't _really_ have to do this- Hey!" Redmond exclaimed. "You're putting it on too tight, asshole!"

Spanx just blinked. It's not like he could say anything, as he was a mute weasel. Whether he was made like that or something happened during an experiment, Red had no clue. He didn't even care to know.

All he cared about was getting out of the facility.

He thought that this was really pointless for Spanx to do, but he wasn't saying anything against it. Though he'd just be used to destroy shit in the next few minutes, so what's the point in doing that really?

Spanx loosened the bandages up a bit, and started wrapping the ear again. This time not _as_ tight as he did before.

Red couldn't believe that they were doing this _now_ though. They had to keep going, but somehow they were able to stay in one spot long enough for this.

"How come you wanted to stop and do this in the first place? Oh who am I kidding, you won't be able to respond to what I'm saying." Redmond spoke quickly, yet slow enough for Spanx to understand.

It wasn't his fault he couldn't speak, really. Spanx really wished to speak, he did, but he accepted that he couldn't.

If there was some other way to communicate, he would try at least.

The rabbit would tap his foot out of impatience, but he couldn't as he was on Spanx's lap mostly.

"Hey, are you almost done yet?" He asked.

All he got from the weasel was silence and Spanx's chin being placed lightly and gently on Red's head.

Red opened his mouth to speak, but decided to close it immediately afterwards. He was going to say something against it, but he left it be. He knew that Spanx was happy, even though he couldn't see his face.

 _'This was his way of showing affection, I suppose.'_ Red thought.

Spanx put the bandages down. Without knowing it, Red was pulled closer to Spanx's chest, only realizing it after it happened. The mute weasel had a smile on his face.

He tried to get away from his grasp. "Okay you can _let go of me now_!"

Spanx's smile faded; looked like he wasn't wanting his affection right now. He let go of the small, white rabbit.

Then watch as he complains about wanting some of his love sometime later.

Red was a sarcastic asshole, but that's what he liked most about him. He knows he liked him too, but he was denying it.

Spanx got up, put everything back in the aid kit, and closed it.

"So I take it we're done now?"

He just stared at him, blinking once or twice. After a few seconds, he slowly nodded. Redmond stood up and they started walking.

Red had a small, unnoticeable smirk on his face.

He was never going to admit it, especially to Spanx himself, but... He appreciated the gesture.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fanfic, but I thought I'd get it in here anyways since there's no Whiplash fanfics really. Inspired by a picture my friend 8-Bit-Britt drew, check her out on DeviantArt and Tumblr when you can.


End file.
